


Home for the Holidays

by babyish14 (tinkerbell14)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, West-Allen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerbell14/pseuds/babyish14
Summary: Originally created for Immaryrawr12 and WestAllenFun's WestAllen Secret Santa on TumblrThe second part is partially inspired by Fifty Shades of WestAllen.Barry and Iris celebrate their first Christmas with their twins, Nora and Don West-Allen. The day comes with a surprise in store that gives a whole new meaning to "home for the holidays."





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Immaryrawr12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Mary! Hope you enjoy, my friend. I made a parallel to one of your favorite scenes! If we could only see this on-screen!  
> The story will explain the title!  
> Also, a special thanks to fiftyshadesofwestallen for a little inspiration in the last part of this story!  
> I do plan a prequel that is hinted at in this story. In addition, a move-in sequel as well.

Iris West-Allen sat in a rocking chair nestled in the corner of the loft in which the West-Allens called home.  
The window shined and glistened as the sun began to rise and reflect the frost on the window pane. Iris smiled and marveled at the beautiful view that was set before her on this Christmas morning. She remembered the Christmas in which Barry had surprised her with the loft and how the view was the first thing that caught her attention.

Nowadays, her attention was largely shifted towards the bundle that currently wiggled in her lap. The biggest grin broke across Iris’s face, as she looked down at her daughter. It was that same grin that Iris couldn’t seem to get off her face these past few months. Iris didn’t mind though, she was enjoying motherhood and it brought her more happiness than ever she could imagine.  
She grabbed her daughter’s tiny hand and kissed it. “Merry Christmas, my baby girl.”

“You want to see the snow, too?” Iris whispered softly to Nora, while cradling her to her chest.  
Iris rose from the rocking chair, a gift from Joe and Cecile, and first, headed to check on her sleeping son. She peered down into the crib, careful to arrange Don’s blanket, without waking him up. If there was anything he took from his father, it was that they were both light sleepers. “Merry Christmas, my baby boy.” She tapped the blanket and let her son continue to sleep. 

Iris continued over to the window. She took her daughter’s hand and placed it up against the glass.  
“See, snow.” Iris watched as Nora marveled at the sight of the snow. Her eyes shined with curiosity, trying to understand the concept of snow and white things falling from the sky. It was those same eyes that she seen plenty of times over the years in the man that she loved. There were times that they couldn’t believe just how much the twins were like them.

Iris ran a hand across the wispy curls of her daughter’s hair. “You’re enjoying it too, aren’t you?”  
She took a seat at the window. “You should know this is my favorite part.”  
The view was her favorite part of the loft. She always enjoyed spending the evenings looking out over Central City.

It was during these moments that Iris was grateful for Barry’s tendency for extravagant gifts. He had picked the perfect home for him and her, and now their family. This year, served as the first Christmas for the twins, and Barry and Iris might have gone overboard to make it special.  
Even though they may not remember it, it would mark the beginning and start some family traditions of their own.  
Over the fireplace, hung stockings embroidered with the name of each person in the household. The six-foot tree stood beautifully in the living room, filling it with the scent of pine. It was this tree that sparked a week-long debate over size, placement, and who knows what else. Although, they were now certain that it was perfect, even if it was too big for the space.

As Iris looked around the loft, she couldn’t have been happier with the “winter wonderland” that was their home. It was the nickname that Cisco had coined after seeing the way the couple had festively decorated their home.  
By the look of things this morning, they were hopefully off to a better start than their Christmas last year.

“I can’t believe it’s been a year since we’ve known about you. I outdid your father in the present department last year.”  
Iris laughed, as she reflected on last Christmas. “Maybe too much.”

“I’d say you’ve finally learned how to reach my level of grandeur and spectacle,” Barry stated as he came down the stairs towards his family.  
Iris laughed. “I’m glad I finally could learn. Don’t expect a repeat performance this year.”  
Barry let out a chuckle. “Trust me, I don’t want one.”  
Barry kissed the side of Iris’s cheek. “Merry Christmas, love.”  
“Merry Christmas, babe.”

Barry reached down and ran a finger across his daughter’s cheek. “Merry Christmas to you as well, my beautiful girl.”  
He walked across to the crib that contained his son. “How are my tornado twins this morning?”  
Iris rolled her eyes. “Are you still calling them that?”  
Barry let out a small, but quiet laugh. “It fits them, though. You have to agree.”  
Iris let out a yawn. Even though she didn’t want to admit to it, but Barry was right. It was the perfect nickname for their twins. She loved the twins with all her heart (and more), but they were exhausting --- from pregnancy to now.

“Considering the way things started, literally a year ago. Yes.”  
Barry looked down at their son, who was sound asleep. “They are definitely worth all of the excitement.”  
Iris looked back her daughter, concentrating hard on the snow at the window. “Yes, they are.”  
Barry laughed and quickly covered his mouth when he realized Don was beginning to wake. He looked back towards the source of his laughter; his daughter’s intense concentration at the snow.

Iris shook her head. “What are you laughing at?”  
Barry pointed his head toward his two favorite girls. “The both of you. She’s so concentrated. Burrowing her forehead, like you do.”  
The large grin broke out across Iris’s face again. She had a feeling this would be happening a lot today. “It’s cute, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Barry continued, stifling the laugh behind his hand. “Now that I think about it, Joe does it too.”  
Iris began to laugh as well, breaking Nora’s concentration on the snow. “The West family genes are strong.”  
“Oh, I know.” He took one look down to notice their son had awoken and was grinning up at them. “He has your smile.”  
Iris blushed. She looked at Nora, who was babbling about something and beginning to play with Iris’s hair. “She has your smile.”

Barry smiled and looked around the loft. It wasn’t something he always thought he would get to see or experience. He was happy and grateful to be able to be with his family on their first Christmas.  
Barry looked at the clock on the wall. “Speaking of Joe, we should probably get a move on. Everyone will be here soon.”  
Iris rose from the window seat. “You’re right. I should start getting ready for the day.”  
Barry walked towards her and took Nora from her arms. “You do that, and we’ll be down here, getting ready for our guests.”

Iris tipped on her toes, giving a kiss to her daughter and husband. “Keep him out of trouble.” She directed her head towards him, giving Barry a playful smirk.  
“I’m not planning anything.” Barry feigned, giving Iris his innocent face.  
“Yeah. I believe you.” Iris said in a sarcastic tone as she headed up the stairs. “Make sure Jenna’s presents are out.”  
Barry balanced his daughter on his hip. “Got it.”

“What do you say, Nora? Let’s go make sure your auntie has all her gifts.”  
Nora cooed something and smiled. Barry took that as her yes. “That’s my girl.”  
He continued to balance her on his hip, taking the gifts for his technical ‘sister-in-law’ from the closet and placing them under the tree.  
This morning, they were having a West-Allen-Horton Christmas breakfast at the loft. They would open some gifts here and finish the rest over at the West house after dinner. Since this was the first Christmas that Jenna would remember, they made sure to have gifts for her to open on Christmas morning.

 

As Barry worked, Nora reached out and tried opening the gifts. Barry laughed and would lightly move her hand away. “Those are not your gifts. You have yours.”  
It was at this time that Barry could hear her brother googling from his crib. Barry walked over in order to retrieve him and get them both ready for the day.

The twins were pretty normal in their development, except for a few things that tended to showcase their speedster traits. When it came to milestones, Nora and Don managed to exceed them before the average baby or toddler. It was why Barry and Iris found themselves dumbstruck when the twins were pulling themselves up into sitting and standing positions around five months old. 

Don currently stood up, holding onto the side of the crib and grinning up at his father.  
Barry returned that same grin, adjusting his hold on Nora and picking up Don. “I see your both ready for Christmas morning. Let’s go get you ready.”  
Barry headed upstairs towards the second bathroom, washing the twins up and getting them dressed for the day. His speedster abilities allowed him to move swiftly, something him and Iris were grateful for on busy mornings and days. The use of his speed also served as a learning lesson for the twins. The more time they were exposed to Barry’s speed, the more they learned how to grasp their own, but small abilities.

Once finished, he headed downstairs and placed the twins in their playpen near the kitchen. “Why don’t you two play while I work on breakfast?”  
He set to work, beginning to make the mix for the pancakes and waffles. Now, that their family had expanded, there were a lot more mouths to feed; which included two speedsters. Barry didn’t mind though, as he loved his family and how full it had become. It was everything that he ever wanted and more.

He could use his speed to get this done, but he had learned a long time ago that sometimes you just need to slow down. He was going to enjoy this moment, cooking Christmas breakfast for his family and watching his kids play.  
As Barry was prepping, his phone buzzed on the counter.  
‘Good morning, Barry. Merry Christmas! Are plans still the same?’  
Barry wiped his hand on an apron and responded to the message.  
‘Good morning, Cecile. Merry Christmas to you as well! Everything is still set. See you soon!’

If Iris thought she was going to remain the reigning champion of Christmas gifts, she was sorely mistaken. Although, there was nothing that could top the gift of impending parenthood, he could still manage to top himself.  
He set back to work, going to look in the fridge for a few more ingredients when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist.  
He smiled, placing a hand on the side to steady himself and placing the other on top of his wife’s hand.  
“Oh, how I’m happy to be able to do this again,” Iris said with her face pressed up against Barry’s back.  
Barry laughed. “I’m happy to be able to that as well.” He slowly backed himself out of the fridge and motioned to turn towards his wife.  
Iris released her hold and let Barry pull her into an embrace. He leaned down pulling her body tight against his and pushing his lips against hers. The couple stayed like this for about a minute, until Iris started to pull away.

Barry tried pulling her back in, continuing the kiss.  
“The twins…” Iris trailed off, as she attempted to the break the kiss again.  
Barry let out a sigh of defeat and hung his head. “You’re right.” As Iris began to pull away, he reached out. “We can...”  
Iris turned and tapped Barry on the nose. “No speedster time, either. I promise you’ll get your full present later.”

Barry settled, giving her one last kiss, and pulling her in front of him. He nuzzled his face onto her cheek. “I can’t believe they’re finally here with us.”  
Iris chuckled. “You’re telling me.”  
Barry kissed her neck. “Thank you.”  
Iris blushed. “You’re more than welcome. Don’t get me wrong, I loved carrying them. I’m just glad they’re here and I get to hold them.”  
“Me too.”  
They both stood there in silence, watching the twins play. “It’s hard to believe it’s only been 7 months.”  
“Me either. I didn’t understand what dad meant when he used to say time flies, but now I do.”

Iris pulled herself away and moved to pick up their kids from the playpen. She stood there rocking them back and forth, talking to them about Christmas.  
Barry stood in the kitchen, beaming with pride as he watched his wife with their children. She spoke to them in such a soft tone that was only reserved for them. He remembered a time in high school when they would babysit some of the neighbors’ kids. Barry would see the image of Iris with a baby and only imagine the day in which she held their own kids. The day was finally here and it was much better than he could ever imagine.  
He stayed there for a few more moments capturing the moment with his mind, and later his phone.

He moved over, joining them, running a hand across both of their heads. In all the things that he and Iris had experienced in their lives, the happiness they felt on this Christmas morning was one they would remember for a lifetime.  
A soft knock on the door interrupted the current family moment that was taking place. Iris wrinkled her face in confusion. “I thought we said 10. It’s 8:30.”  
Barry knowing his plans for the morning played it off. “It’s probably Joe and Cecile. They probably just want to help us set-up.”  
Iris walked to the door, opening it to see her dad and Cecile. It was just as Barry predicted, or rather, already planned well in advance.  
“Merry Christmas!”  
“Merry Christmas!”  
Iris moved and let Joe and Cecile inside the loft. Jenna slept across Joe’s shoulder.  
“Where’s Wally and Joanie?” Iris asked as she closed the door.  
“Still sleeping. They were up late last night. They’ll join us later.” Joe responded and headed towards the couch.  
He laid a sleeping Jenna across the couch and covered her up with the blanket on the edge. Joe moved from the couch, crossing the room towards Iris. He kissed on the forehead.  
“Merry Christmas, baby girl.”  
“Merry Christmas, dad,” Iris said as she hugged her father.  
“It doesn’t seem like you guys had a chance to start on breakfast yet,” Cecile stated as she looked towards the kitchen.  
Iris blushed, slightly in embarrassment. “We might have been a little preoccupied with family time.”  
Cecile smiled. “That’s alright. It’s your first Christmas with them. We wouldn’t expect less.”  
Joe stood by the crib, holding one of the twins. “It seems we were right to come early. We can help you get ready.”

Don looked up from his toy, noticing that his sister had gone missing. He pulled himself up, whining for Joe to pick him up as well.  
Joe laughed. “Alright, you can spend time with pa-pa as well.” He reached in and balanced them on either side of his body.  
Cecile moved towards the kitchen, noticing Barry staring at the couch. “What is it?”  
He started laughing. “Is Jenna mumbling, Santa. Must sleep for Santa?”  
Cecile playfully swatted Barry. “Leave my baby alone.” She began laughing herself. “She’s been chanting that to herself in her sleep all night.”  
Iris moved towards her youngest sibling and whispered. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Santa didn’t forget you.”  
She looked up at Barry. “You’ve been giggling a lot this morning.”  
Barry faked offense. “I can’t be happy with my family on Christmas morning.”  
“I’ve know you too well. You’re up to something. It’s the reason they’re both here early.”

Joe had placed the twins back in their playpen and moved into the kitchen with Cecile. “You know she knows.”  
Cecile had resumed working on the preparations that Barry had started. “Why don’t you go show her what you’ve been up to? We’ll be here.”  
Barry looked towards Iris. “I’m ready if you are.”  
Iris reached for his hand. “The things I put up with only for you, Bartholomew. Let’s go.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Barry had flashed him and Iris to a side corner on a street to ensure they wouldn’t be seen.  
Iris looked around. “Where are we?”  
Barry fished a blindfold out of his pocket. “You don’t get to know that yet.”  
Iris snatched the blindfold out of his hand. “Fine.” Barry knew how excited she got for Christmas gifts and her anticipation was building.  
She placed it over her eyes and held out her hand. “Lead the way.”  
Barry took her hand and kept an arm around her waist. He led her down the sidewalk, making his way towards their main destination.  
As they walked, kids could be heard playing with their new toys in the street and sidewalk.  
“Barry, why do I hear kids playing?”  
“You’ll see in just a few seconds.”  
He ushered Iris up the sidewalk and leading her to the door of the house.  
Barry guided her in the doorway and turned her in the direction of the street. He slipped the blindfold from her eyes.  
“Surprise.”

Iris looks around trying to gain a grip on her surroundings. She noticed the kids playing in their respective driveways and along the street.

She takes a step away from the doorway and looks up at: a house.  
A house that appears to have 2 stories and a 2- car garage with a large driveway.  
“Barry, what is this?”  
He laughed. “It’s a house.”  
Iris rolled her eyes. She was doing that a lot today. “You know what I mean. Why are we here?”

Barry moved back towards the doorway with the key in hand.  
“We’ve been house hunting and haven’t exactly found a house that we love.”  
He rubbed a hand across his head. “I did some research, consulted the realtor and with some luck, we found this one. It’s everything you want.” 

From the looks of the outside, she realized this house was grand in every capacity.  
The reporter knew better than to judge a book by its cover, but with Barry Allen; this rule didn’t apply.  
She was sure that this house was as grand on the inside as it was on the outside. 

Barry stood with the door open, waiting for Iris to enter. 

Iris knew once she was inside, she would love it. If she loved it, it would mean she would want it. The possible house cost lingered in the back her mind, but she stepped in anyway.  
The entrance took her breath away. It was such an open space with dark, hardwood floors. The staircase looked magnificent and majestic, leading up to the second and even a third floor. 

Iris's eyes began to fill with tears. “Barry…” She began to trail off as she could feel tears rising in her throat.  
She was truly at a loss for words, but she knew she didn’t need to have any at all. 

Barry held out his hand. “Your tour awaits my queen.” 

They went to each and every room, taking in each and every detail.  
The bedroom was spacious and practically had room for its own seating section.  
Iris, despite her lack of cooking skills, was in love with the kitchen. 

Barry had truly found everything they wanted, as the house contained a workspace for her and Barry. Even though, she knew he would probably turn the basement into his own private lab. The nights spent in Star Labs were going to quickly become a thing of the past. 

Upstairs, there was a view and window seat very similar to the one in the loft. Barry knew how much she loved that aspect of their apartment and she was glad he remembered in his search for their new home. Iris was happy she wouldn’t have to give that up. The tradition of looking out over Central City would continue not only with her husband, but with her children as well. 

There was a total of six bedrooms, a family space upstairs, and plenty of storage space for all their junk that Joe was eager to get out of the house.  
For now, the twins would have a bedroom together. As they grew older, they would have the space to spread out. Last, but not least, the pool and backyard were going to become the highlight of the summer. 

After walking the entire house and its exterior, they found themselves back in the living room of the house.  
“Barry, you really think we can afford this?”  
He walked towards her and grabbed her hand.  
“I know we can. It’s good for us and can allow us to grow.” 

Iris laughed. “Let’s get the twins past a year first, then we can discuss more.”

Barry moved towards the window. “And in this house, you can have a tree as large as you want.” He motioned to the space in which he stood. “It could go right here.” 

Iris moved towards the same spot. “You’re really trying to convince me, aren’t you?”

Barry brushed a hand across her cheek. “I promised to give you everything you want and more. I want to see you happy.” 

“Barry Allen, anywhere I get to live you and our family is what makes me happy. Wherever all of you are is my home.” 

Iris took a deep breath. “Alright, let’s make this our home.” 

Barry smiled. “We can do this, Iris. I know we can.”

Iris watched the kids continue to play outside. Barry was right, they could grow here as a family. She imagined the day they would play outside with their children and the picnics they would have in the backyard. It truly was perfect. 

“What’s next?”

Barry followed her gaze at the window. He didn’t need to be a telepath to know what she was thinking. He had been thinking the same thing when he saw it. 

“Well, I already managed to negotiate a lower price. But I’m pretty sure a certain West can get it even lower.” 

Iris laughed. “Being intimidating and persuasive is just apart of the job.”

Barry walked over to the window, rubbing a hand up and down Iris’s arm. “After you get done persuading, all we have to do is sign the papers. I would have done it, but this was a decision that I needed to make with my wife.” 

Iris placed her head upon Barry’s shoulder. Even after four years of marriage, it still made her feel warm and fuzzy when he called her his wife. “I appreciate that, thank you.” 

Barry continued to stroke her arm. “We’re a team. Mr. and Mrs. Star Labs.” He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “We are the Flash.” 

Iris laughed, turning to wrap her hands around Barry’s neck.  
“It’s been another grand Christmas with Barry Allen. You’ve given home for the holidays a whole new meaning.” 

Barry feigned humbleness. “I try.” He pulled in for a kiss.

“Welcome home, Mrs. West-Allen.”

“Welcome home, Mr. West-Allen.”


End file.
